In the context of growing product functionalities of component carriers equipped with one or more embedded electronic components and increasing miniaturization of such electronic components as well as a rising number of electronic components to be mounted on an/or in component carriers such as printed circuit boards, increasingly more powerful array-like components or packages having several electronic components are being employed, which have a plurality of contacts or connections, with ever smaller spacing between these contacts. Contacting embedded electronic components as well as surface mounted electronic components therefore becomes more and more challenging. At the same time, component carriers shall be mechanically robust so as to be operable even under harsh conditions.
There may be a need to provide a component carrier with embedded electronic component which can be contacted in a simple and reliable way.